The Real World
Summary Real Life/The Real World/Reality. It is where we all live. Real Life is the conjectured state of things as they actually exist, rather than as they may appear or might be imagined. In a wider definition, reality includes everything that is and has been, whether or not it is observable or comprehensible. A still broader definition includes everything that has existed, exists, or will exist. One of the advantages in real life versus battles could be said to be clarity, due to the unambiguity of something as real as the world that all of us actually live in. The main way to debate real life would be to link to studies or factual data. This page links to profiles on various things in real life that might crop up, such as lions, tigers, bears, and helicopter-mounted miniguns. Power of the Verse The Real World varies widely in destructiveness, although on average the real world (In particular, life on Earth) tends to not be very strong. Current Earth life is generally capable of Below Average to Wall level Attack Potency, however stronger animals like Dinosaurs existed in the past, and with technology humans, although with weaponry mostly in the Tier 9 and 8 range, can achieve far greater levels of power, reaching up to City level destruction with individual nukes (and much higher with multiple nuclear weapons, up to gigaton range with all of them). The real world's high-end feats tend to stem from asteroid impacts, stellar explosions and other natural phenomena. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Ryukama * Nedge1000 * Hop * Kkapoios * Der Purple Ist Dank * The Living Tribunal1 * Megamangohan * TheLuffyPlayer * Drellix * Kaiser Kunt * Primaris Brian * Darkanine * Alexcar3000 * ArbitraryNumbers * EnderShadowr215 * Colonel Krukov * Kaltias * ZeedMillenniummon89 * MeleeniumRXJ * Skalt711 * Megaquake2012 * CrimsonStarFallen * PlzHalpMi * Larry.z.eata * Xtasyamphetamine * Crabwhale * FDrybob * KLOL506 * Cueio 2020 Opponents * Matthew Schroeder * TeenAngel101 * Thebluedash * Saikou The Lewd King * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * OishiLover75 * RexdeDino * Kirbyelmejor * ZacharyGrossman273 * Ultima Reality * Monarch Laciel * SolidEye234 * TheFourthEmpire * Dante Demon Killah Neutral * ConsumingFire * CrossverseCrisis * Yomi Schwarz * Lina Shields * Kowt * ExerciseDancefloors * Elione-Arisu * DanFlsamual21 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Fegelarse * Antvasima * IvoryAS * xX_Jelly_Xx * DarkDragonMedeus Weapons Melee Weapons Clubs Baseball bat.png|Baseball Bat|link=Baseball bat Sledgehammer by wanizame-d5kjek3.png|Sledgehammer|link=Sledgehammer Swords Zweihander.jpg|European Longsword|link=European Longsword RealLifeKatanaR.png|Katana|link=Katana Machete-types.jpg|Machete|link=Machete Polished kukri.jpg|Kukri|link=Kukri (Real World) 0d90339c6403cf86378a278f29a4ef54.png|Kilij|link=Kilij (Real World) Others Brass knuckles.jpg|Brass Knuckles|link=Brass Knuckles FireAxe.png|Fire axe|link=Fire axe Sai-0.png|Sai|link=Sai (Weapon) Guns and Cannons 16inch50cal.jpg|16”/50 caliber Mark 7 Gun|link=16”/50 caliber Mark 7 gun 3inch50cal.jpg|3”/50 caliber Mark 22 Gun|link=3”/50 caliber Mark 22 gun 5inch38cal.JPG|5”/38 caliber Mark 12 Gun|link=5”/38 caliber Mark 12 gun 6inch47cal.jpg|6”/47 caliber Mark 16 Naval Gun|link=6"/47 caliber Mark 16 gun 8inch55cal-firing.jpg|8”/55 caliber Mark 15 Naval Gun|link=8”/55 caliber Mark 15 gun AK-47AK.jpg|AK-47|link=AK-47 96808_1.jpg|CMMG Mk47 Mutant|link=CMMG Mk47 Mutant Imagem2.png|AMT AutoMag II|link=AMT AutoMag II Imagem4.png|AMT Baby AutoMag|link=AMT Baby AutoMag G22 ohne Schalldaempfer.jpg|Accuracy International Arctic Warfare|link=Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Atchisson AA-12 Sideview.png|Atchisson Assault Shotgun|link=Atchisson Assault Shotgun Barrett M82.png|Barrett M82|link=Barrett M82 M9.png|Beretta M9|link=Beretta M9 Bofors40mm60cal.jpg|Bofors 40mm Autocannon|link=Bofors 40mm Gun M2hb.jpg|Browning M2 Heavy Machine Gun|link=Browning M2 400px-ColtPatterson-LoadingLever.jpg|Colt Paterson|link=Colt Paterson Elephant Gun.png|Elephant Gun|link=Elephant Gun FN Five seven.png|FN Five-seven|link=FN Five-seven General Electric GAU-8 Gatling Gun.jpg|GAU-8 Avenger Rotary Cannon|link=GAU-8 Avenger Glock pistol.png|Glock pistol|link=Glock pistol MP7A1_submachine_gun.png|Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun|link=Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun Magnum-research-desert-eagle.png|IMI Desert Eagle|link=IMI Desert Eagle M1 Garand.jpg|M1 Garand|link=M1 Garand M16Variants.jpg|M16|link=M16 M1911.png|Colt M1911|link=M1911 M61Vulcan.jpg|M61 Vulcan Rotary Cannon|link=M61 Vulcan Mossberg shotgun.png|Mossberg 500|link=Mossberg 500 Oerlikon20mm70cal.jpg|Oerlikon 20mm/70 Autocannon|link=Oerlikon 20mm/70 Gun M256.jpg|Rheinmetall 120mm Tank Cannon|link=Rheinmetall 120mm Main Gun Ruger 10 22 render.png|Ruger 10/22|link=Ruger 10/22 Sako TRG-42.png|Sako TRG sniper rifle|link=Sako TRG sniper rifle Sw500revolver.png|Smith & Wesson Model 500|link=Smith & Wesson Model 500 Imagem3.png|Trejo Pistol|link=Trejo Pistol Imagem1.png|Walther PPK|link=Walther PPK Winchester M1873 .png|Winchester Rifle|link=Winchester Rifle Other ranged weapons AT-4 live-fire.jpg|AT4 Rocket Launcher|link=AT4 1024px-RPG-7 detached.jpg|RPG-7|link=RPG-7 CBU-97.png|CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon|link=CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon BGM-109 Tomahawk Ship-launched Cruise Missile.jpg|Cruise Missile|link=Cruise Missile German soldier with flamethrower c1941.jpg|Flamethrower|link=Flamethrower M67 Fragmentation Grenade.png|M67 Fragmentation Grenade|link=M67 Fragmentation Grenade Grenaderender.png|MK3 Grenade|link=MK3 grenade Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon.jpg|SMAW|link=SMAW F84ba96f639243630112d2b69cea127d.jpg|Trebuchet|link=Trebuchet Bombs and Nukes 800px-Castle Bravo Blast.jpg|Castle Bravo Bomb|link=Castle Bravo Bomb 375px-Fat man.jpg|Fat Man|link=Fat Man Abvp.svg.png|Father of All Bombs|link=Father of All Bombs Ivy-Mike.jpg|Ivy Mike Bomb|link=Ivy Mike Bomb 450px-Little boy.jpg|Little Boy|link=Little Boy MOAB.jpg|MOAB|link=MOAB Joe 1.jpg|RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb|link=RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb Pokhran-I.jpg|Smiling Buddha Bomb|link=Smiling Buddha Bomb World-Nuke-Graph-with-Info-082814.png|The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal|link=The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal Screen Shot 2016-03-29 at 10.31.11 PM.png|Tsar Bomba|link=Tsar Bomba FM23-30-Davy-Crockett-warhead.jpg|W54 Nuclear Warhead|link=W54 warhead Vehicles Aircraft 1280px-A-10 Thunderbolt II In-flight-2.jpg|A-10 Thunderbolt II|link=A-10 Thunderbolt II AC-130U training.jpg|AC-130|link=AC-130 Apache Helicopter.jpg|AH-64 Apache|link=AH-64 Apache B-1B.JPG|B-1 Lancer|link=B-1 Lancer B-17 on bomb run.jpg|B-17 Flying Fortress|link=B-17 Flying Fortress 300px-B-29_in_flight.jpg|B-29 Superfortress US Air Force B-2 Spirit.jpg|B-2 Spirit|link=B-2 Spirit 20th Bomb Squadron - B-52H Stratofortress - 2010.jpg|B-52 Stratofortress|link=B-52 Stratofortress Drone.png|Drone|link=Drone F-15, 71st Fighter Squadron, in flight.jpg|F-15 Eagle|link=F-15 Eagle USN FA-18.jpg|F/A-18 Hornet|link=F/A-18 Hornet US Air Force F-117 Nighthawk.jpg|F-117 Nighthawk|link=F-117 Nighthawk F-22A JSOH.jpg|F-22 Raptor|link=F-22 Raptor F-86-Sabre-great-planes-22258732-1200-801.jpg|F-86 Sabre|link=F-86 Sabre Me 262 flight show at ILA 2006.jpg|Me 262 Schwalbe|link=Me 262 Schwalbe Mi24P.jpg|Mi-24|link=Mi-24 Republic P-47N Thunderbolt in flight.jpg|P-47 Thunderbolt|link=P-47 Thunderbolt (Composite) P51A.jpg|P-51 Mustang|link=P-51 Mustang PoeTwo.jpg|Po-2|link=Po-2 Spitfire VII.jpg|Spitfire|link=Spitfire Tu-95MS Engels.jpg|Tu-95|link=Tu-95 F351.jpg|F-35 Lightning II|link=F-35 Lightning II Land Vehicle M1 Abrams Tank.png|M1 Abrams|link=M1 Abrams Panzer.jpg|Panzer VI Tiger|link=Panzer VI Tiger 1024px-Type 97 Chi-Ha in the Great Patriotic War Museum 5-jun-2014.jpg|Type 97 Chi-Ha|link=Type 97 Chi-Ha Watercraft Baltimore-class.jpg|Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser|link=Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser Cleveland-class.jpg|Cleveland-class Light Cruiser|link=Cleveland-class Light Cruiser Fletcher-class.jpg|Fletcher-class Destroyer|link=Fletcher-class Destroyer Iowa-class.jpg|Iowa-class Battleship|link=Iowa-class Battleship Organisms |-|Extinct= Paleozoic Era (541 - 251.902 million years ago): *Anomalocaris *Dunkleosteus Mesozoic Era (251.902 - 66 million years ago): *Dilophosaurus *Apatosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Stegosaurus *Allosaurus *Pliosaurus *Iguanodon *Utahraptor *Thanos *Acrocanthosaurus *Sarcosuchus *Spinosaurus *Patagotitan *Giganotosaurus *Pteranodon *Troodon *Velociraptor *Carnotaurus *Mosasaurus *Ankylosaurus *Ornithomimus *Pachycephalosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Cenozoic Era (66 - 0 million years ago): *Titanoboa *Paraceratherium *Megalodon *Amphicyon *Livyatan *Gigantopithecus *Dinofelis *Dinopithecus *Smilodon *Woolly Mammoth *Haast's eagle *Moa :Ancient hominins: :*Australopithecus :*Homo erectus :*Homo neanderthalensis :*Homo floresiensis :*Cro-Magnon |-|Extant= Animals: :Fish: :*Bull Shark :*Great White Shark :*Goldfish :Reptiles: :*Komodo Dragon :*Saltwater Crocodile :*Nile Crocodile :Birds: :*Chicken :*Golden Eagle :*Crow :*Peregrine Falcon :*Ostrich :*Kiwi :Mammals: :*Domestic Cat :*Fennec Fox :*Honey Badger :*Coyote :*Olive Baboon :*American Pitbull :*Chimpanzee :*Gray Wolf :*Orangutan :*Cheetah :*Leopard :*Tiger :*Cougar :*Jaguar :*Gorilla :*Lion :*Grizzly Bear :*Polar Bear :*Wolverine :*Walrus :*Rat :*African Buffalo :*Cattle :*Wild Boar :*Hippopotamus :*White Rhinoceros :*Elephant :*Orca :*Blue Whale :Invertebrates: :*Water Bear :*Housefly :*Mosquito :*Bee :*Jumping Spider :*Pistol Shrimp Plants: *Venus Flytrap Bacteria: *Candidatus Carsonella ruddii Composite Profiles *Composite Human Other Viruses: *Bacteriophage Natural Phenomena/Impacts/Explosions/Other Events *Chicxulub Impact event *GRB 080916C *Halifax Explosion *Hurricane *Island Park Caldera super-eruption *Krakatoa Eruption *Meteor Crater Impact *Mount Tambora Eruption *Mount St Helens eruption *Mount Vesuvius Eruption *Theia Impact *Tunguska Event *Toba Catastrophe *Tornado Category:Real World Category:Verses